


Él dejó | He Left

by LHorcrux



Category: Into the Woods (2014)
Genre: Absent Parents, Child Abandonment, My First..., One Shot, Short, Spanish Translation, The Baker Leaves, fic en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHorcrux/pseuds/LHorcrux
Summary: Él dejó, en vez de asumiendo responsabilidades.Infringiendo su hijo, las niñas y el niño -- porque del pesar.El pesar.Él es como su padre finalmente. Quién sabe que va a pasar con su hijo, en el cuidado de dos niños y joven doncella.Este es un traducción. :(Nota importante: Este traducción no está terminado acabado. Lo siento. ¡Revistar mas tarde!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He Left](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871839) by [LHorcrux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHorcrux/pseuds/LHorcrux). 



> ¡Hola! Este es mi primero fanfic en español, así que por favor no te enojado conmigo. Mi lengua materna es inglés. Pero si encuentras alguno de los muchos errores, por favor dime.

Y luego, así como así, él dejo. Nunca él lo habrá visto, ni alguno de los otros de nuevo.

Estaba Cenicienta quien primero saber que a hacer. —Necesitamos a esconder en los montes— ella dijo.

Así que ellos corrieron a las ruinas de la casa de Juan **(1)**  donde él vivió con su madre, y él took up su hacha. La sensibilidad de Cenicienta provided the thought that they’d need food, so it was decided that they’d scavenge for seedlings, comida y a pail for holding things in. Juan pulled the bread away from Margarita rapido, as she had began comiendo the pastries as soon as she had laid eyes on them. Cenicienta shook her head, laughing, though it was very soon after that she began to cry.

She held the baby in her arms, rocking him back and forth while the tears spilled onto her breast. Marga **(2)**  noticed, y hizo un gesto a Juan, quien proceeded a sentar al lado de la Cenicienta, y gather her in a hug.

After a while, su crying ceased, y ella sat up, sharply. —Necesitamos a ir rapido, la giganta must be searching para nosotros.

Así que ellos began their long trek up al monte, y cuando at last they’d found a cave suitable for taking residence, they’d been on the quest para mas de unos pocos días.

—Surely there’ll be a spring or something in here— dijo Margarita. She was right, there was. Cenicienta, Margarita y Juan began the task of setting up camp. Ellos primero laid out their blankets, then hung up their damp clothes. Cenicienta dio a la Marga the task of changing el bebé while ella hizo un fuego y hizo la cena by mashing los frijoles into a paste, then spreading it en la pan.

Los tres de ellos (y el bebé) fueron sentar en the floor of the cave and enjoying their dinner, cuando Juan voiced a thought: —¿shouldn’t we find un nombre para el bebé?— él preguntó.

Marga laughed. —Sabes Juan, I hadn’t thought of that.

Cenicienta cracked a smile. —Me neither. Well, ¿cual debemos llámarle el bebé?

Juan looked down at his feet, before voicing something shyly. —El nombre de mi padre fue Jem. Mi mama me dijo.

Cenicienta smiled. —That’ll be a good name. Margarita, ¿te gústalo?

—Sí, me gusta.

—Then it's settled. He shall henceforth and forever more be referred to as Jem.

**Author's Note:**

> Los Notas
>      **(1)** El nombre "Juan" está el mejor traducción de el nombre "Jack" que pude encontrar.
>     **(2)**


End file.
